pottermorefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:House Cup/@comment-261373-20140401080819
Hello everyone. I'm here to start a discussion on how we should proceed forward with listing the book column on this page. As we have seen, the House Cup has not always been awarded consistent to a specific whole book release . Sometimes, it's awarded for only a portion of a book instead. i.e. Third house cup only covered 2/3 of Prisoner of Azkaban. First thing first, we must be accurate at covering what specific part of the book that was release with the specific House Cup. i.e. Someone recently changed that the Fifth House Cup to coincide with only 1/2 of Goblet of Fire release. This is false, as more than 1/2 was release, 20/37 to be exact. Second, we must decide on whether we should provide a fraction number or a percentage number. I personally prefer the latter. Both has pros and cons. Fraction number is a lot more neater. But some fraction are just too big and odd, like 20/37 that just awful large for a number. We rarely dealt a fraction like that. Percentage must doesn't look too odd, regardless what number it is. i.e. 54% doesn't look too odd. However, percentage has a problem of whether some has some left over. Never a perfect percentage of whole number. i.e. Third House Cup written as a percentage is the 66.6% and The Fourth House Cup is suppose to be the remaining 33.3%. Add the two that's still only 99.9% still 0.1% missing. The solution is to force one to round down, while the other round up. i.e. 33.3. -> 33% and 66.6 ->67%. So we must determine who has to round down and who has to round up. We have two options. -Standard math method: Where if the tenth digit is use to determine whether to round up or down.If the tenth digit is between 1 and 4, we round down. i.e. 33.3% since the 3 is between 1 and 4, we round down to 33%. If the tenth digit is between 5 and 9, we round up. i.e. 66.6, since 6 is between 5 add 9, we round up to 67%. or -First and subsequent parts but not including the final parts vs. Final part method: For first part and subsequent parts that may be relese that's not the final part of a particular book, will automatically round down. i.e Pretend Third House Cup only cover the first 33.3% of a book, the Fourth House Cup only cover the next 33.3% of the same book, and then the Fifth Cup cover the last 33.4% If we use the standard math method, the Third House Cup only cover 33%, the Fourth House Cup cover only 33%, while the Fifth House Cup, wil also be 33%. All together, that's only 99%. To resolve this, the First and subsequent parts but not including the final parts vs. Final part method calls for the first and subseqent to always round down, while the final part will always round up. i.e. The first part and subsequent part that are not the final part, will have 33% each. While the final part, automatically get the the 34%. So their total be 100%. What do you guys think?